


Vent

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Lukadrien June 2019 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abusive Fathers, Adrien displays symptoms of child abuse, Adrien doesn’t realise he likes Luka, M/M, Sweet caring Luka, talk of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Adrien isn’t enjoying Father’s Day, he’s rather bitter about it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Series: Lukadrien June 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435864
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	Vent

Adrien groaned, rather loudly, as he flexed his fingers. He had just finished up playing a set with the band, Kitty Section. He was something of a special quest memeber, that joined the band on some occasions, he resented it. He wanted nothing more then to be a fully fledged memeber but between he strict schedule and even stricter Father, that wasn’t going to happen till he was at least 18. 

“Are you okay?” Luka whispered to him as the rest of the band members walked by and off the small make shift stage. They were currently at the park, hired to preform at a Father’s Day event of all things. Adrien thought it was ironic that his Father would rather him go and do something he doesn’t approve of then actually spend Father’s day with him. 

“I’m alright. Just not really feeling the Father’s Day vibes.” He smiled tightly, he knew that almost everyone he was in contact with were well aware of his Father’s treatment, even Julekas older brother. 

Luka gave him a look of concern, not really shrugging it off or pitying him like most people. 

“Do you need to vent?” He asked seriously, Adrien fiddled with his fingers. There was nothing he wanted more then to talk to someone about his feelings, he hated bottling them up. He was aware that most teenagers bottle their feelings, Expecially the ones in Paris that don’t want to be Akumatised. Adrien honestly felt as though he had been repression his emotions long before Akuma’s plagued Paris, perhaps since his Mother’s untimely death. 

“It’s just-“ Adrien hesitated, stopping himself short. Luka looked down at him expectantly and something about that gaze made him feel at ease, like someone actually cared for him. 

Ironically, that made him not want to bother Luka with his problems anymore then he has. He really cared about what Luka thought of him and that was quite odd. Being in the tabloids spotlight his whole life taught him to not care about what others thought of you, yet his Father taught him to always care about the opinions of those you value. 

Did he value Luka? He didn’t really know the boy very well, having only meet him a hand full of time. Perhaps it was respect? Since the boy was a few years older than him and he was all that Adrien inspired to be? Yeah, that must be it. 

“Adrien?” A soft voice called, breaking him from his thoughts. Lukas light blue eyes bore deeply into his own green ones, concern covering his face. “You blanked out.” He frowned. Adrien’s cheek heated up, he wasn’t quite sure if he was embarrassed or bashful. 

“Sorry, It’s just I’m not comfortable celebrating Father’s Day. I don’t particularly get along with my Father as you may know. I feel left out” He lamely said, regretting it instantly. He sounded like a whiny child and for some reason he really wanted Luka to see him as mature. 

“It’s okay, Today is a touchy subject for my family too.” Luka assured him. Adrien perked up at that in curiousity. 

“Why’s that?” It was too late the question was already out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He blushed darkly as he avoided eye contact. Luka chuckled lightly, the sound made Adrien’s heart pound. 

“Our Dad walked out on us when Jules was 3.” He started talking, looking out into the park at his little sister as she meet her friends fathers. “She doesn’t have many memory’s of him, so it’s a touchy subject for her.” He gave Adrien a pointed look. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t bring it up to her.” Luka nodded before continuing. 

“I was 6, still young but older enough to remember. What I can remember about him I wish I could forget, he was an asshole.” Luka glared at the ground, shoulders tense. Adrien was having a complete meltdown on the inside. Why did he say anything? Can’t he just shut his mouth! Oh gosh. “Hey. it’s okay! You didn’t do anything wrong.” Luka put his hand on Adrien’s shoulder and smiled reassuringly at him. 

“I just felt like I shouldn’t have brought the topic up at all, I didnt mean to upset you.” 

“It’s okay, it’s shitty people like our Fathers that make us who we are. Yeah, we sure as hell didn’t deserve it, don’t deserve it.” He gave a Adrien a serious look. “But at least we can be assured that we will be great Fathers, better Fathers to our children.” He squeezed Adrien’s shoulder again, giving him a soft smile. 

Adrien knew Luka meant their parenting as seperate, that they’ll raise their own kids with their own partners but the way he worded it put an image in his mind. Two matching wedding bands, nice little house out of the city and many adopted children. Ones from shitty and abusive homes that haven’t felt love, kids they will raise and nurture as their own. He blushed horribly bright, shaking the thoughts out of his head. He would need to address them later. 

“Come on, let’s go eat.” Luka grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the buffet.


End file.
